The field of this invention is flange making devices and methods for making same, particularly of the type used for forming flanges of fiberglass reinforced plastic on a tubular member.
Prior art flange making methods and apparatus include those such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,450; 3,796,620; 3,791,900; 3,645,820; and, 3,617,414. Most of the prior art is directed towards forming tubular members out a resin coated fiberglass roving rather than flange forming, particularly having a flange being formed of a different material than that of the tubular member about which the flange is found.
Problems found in the prior art include those of long intervals of time, such as 16-20 hours, necessary to form such a fiberglass flange. Furthermore, problems are encountered in bonding failure between the multiple layers of fiberglass rovings as well as between the bonding of the annular flange to the exterior surface of the tubular member.